Broly
1= |-| 2= Broly is a character who appears in several Dragon Ball Z films. He serves as the main antagonist in the films Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Broly - Second Coming, while a clone appears in Bio-Broly as the main antagonist. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Broly vs. Augus Possible Opponents * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Undertale ** Chara ** Asriel Dreemurr ** Sans * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Godzilla ** Godzilla ** SpaceGodzilla * Kirby ** Kirby ** Marx ** Galacta Knight * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Omega Zero (Mega Man Zero) * DC Comics ** Superboy-Prime ** General Zod ** Doomsday ** Atrocitus ** Superman ** Lobo * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Marvel Comics ** Hulk ** Juggernaut ** Red Hulk ** Doctor Doom ** The Sentry ** Wolverine ** Thanos * Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) History Born in age 737, during the period of turmoil between Frieza and the Saiyans, Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, unusual for a newborn Saiyan. In the delivery room, Broly was irritated by the constant crying of his neighbor, Kakarot, sparking a hatred toward him. Shielding himself and his father from Planet Vegeta's destruction, as Broly grew he became more and more unstable, to the point where his father used a control device in the form of jewelry to attempt and restrain his power and rage. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: 30-37 years old * Height: 7'7 * Weight: Unknown * Race: Saiyan * Alias: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Genuine Demon, Devil, True Freak, Broli * Occupations: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Space Pirate (formerly; while under Paragus' control) * Affiliation: Paragus' Army, Destruction Kings, Dark Empire * The only full blooded Saiyan to lack a tail Abilities and Techniques * Flight * Ki Blast * Ki Sense * Saiyan Power * Regeneration * Bloody Smash * Bone Crusher * Powered Shell * Eraser Cannon ** Double Eraser Cannon ** Trap Shooter ** Eraser Shot Volley ** Blaster Meteor ** Eraser Blow ** Omega Blaster *** Gigantic Eraser ** Planet Geyser * Lariat * Kakarot! * Gigantic Slam * Gigantic Spike * Gigantic Buster * Gigantic Press * Seismic Power * Super Explosive Wave * Revenge Demon ** Dashing Punch ** Gigantic Throw * Telekinesis * Torture Hold * Wild Sense * Gigantic Hammer ** Grab * Planet Crusher * Hovercraft Punch * Full Power Energy Wave * High Speed Rush * Delta Combination * Saiyan Soul * Tornado Creation * Explosive Wave * Heavy Finish * Gigantic Omega ** Full Charge Gigantic Omega * Gigantic Destruction * Super Gigantic Cannon * Gigantic Genocide * Ultra Spirit Sphere * Mind Break * Gigantic Lariat * Baked Sphere * Body Change Block * Mad Warrior * Super Tough * Beast Cannon Transformations * Super Saiyan ** 10x multiplier from base * Legendary Super Saiyan ** Broly's most iconic form ** Unknown multiplier from Super Saiyan * Legendary Super Saiyan 3 ** 4x multiplier from LSSJ * Legendary Super Saiyan 4 ** Was only able to access this form because of Shadow Shenron, so it's up to the writer if it should be used ** Was able to hold his own against SSJ4 Goku, SSJ4 Vegeta, Pikkon, SSJ3 Note, and SSJ3 Beat * Timebreaker Broly ** Also requires outside help * Legendary Great Ape ** Also ALSO requires outside help * God Broly ** Only appeared in a 4D ride ** Easily defeated Super Saiyan Blue Goku Feats * Can blow up planets with a single Ki attack * Strong enough to take on several Super Saiyans at once * Destroyed the entirety of South Galaxy * Easily overpowered the likes of SSJ Goku, SSJ Vegeta, SSJ Future Trunks, and SSJ Gohan later on * Can indent people into solid stone with little effort * Crushed a Saiyan Pod with his bare hands * A single hit from him made Future Trunks cough up blood * Knocked Future Trunks and Gohan away just by running * Nearly killed Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo in the first movie * Almost killed Goten, Kid Trunks, Krillin, Gohan, and Videl in the second * Lifted Goku with one hand * Shook the ground with a single jump * Threw Vegeta into a boulder so hard, it created a giant crater * According to Goku, power is comparable to Hatchiyak ** Hatchiyak moved an entire galaxy * It took a Kamehameha from Gohan, Goku, and Goten to push him into the Sun * Straight up bicycle kicks Goku into a mountain * Punches Goku through a mountain * Him jumping destroys entire mountain regions * Caused tremors by jumping on Goku * Caused an earthquake just by powering up * Lifted Paragus as a baby * Hit Gohan hard enough to revert him back to base * Shook the ground just by walking * Keeps up with characters that far surpass the speed of light * Travels from planet to planet in seconds * Hit Goku, Trunks and Gohan first despite all three of them rushing him simultaneously * Casually dodged attacks from Goku and Piccolo while standing still * Blocked attacks while not even looking * Casually dodged a kick from Vegeta * Threw Goten fast enough at Trunks that he couldn't dodge * Chased Gohan down * Intercepted Goku * Dodged an attack from Vegeta * Surprised Vegeta * Grabbed Videl before she could escape * Dodged a blast from Gohan * Took a Kamehameha from Goku with no issue whatsoever * Didn't stop when he got punched in the face by SSJ Gohan * Walked through several attacks from Vegeta with no issue * Survived a dip in molten hot lava * Survived being caught in the explosion of an entire planet * Tanked one of his own blasts while restricted * Tanked a double Masenko * Tanked a hit from SSJ2 Gohan * Tanked an assault from SSJ Trunks * Was stabbed through the stomach as a baby, only for Planet Vegeta to blow up, and he survived both * Completely mopped the floor with Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Gohan * Destroyed most planets in the South Galaxy in a short time span * Was born with a naturally higher Power Level than any other Saiyan * Thanks to his limitless amount of ki and stamina, is able to outlast practically anybody he faces Weaknesses * A lot of his feats are questionable and highly debated * Is a victim of very bad writing and PIS * Some of his strongest transformations need outside help to obtain * Strategy can be used against him * Toys with victims instead of straight up killing them * If his ki is held in for too long, he could implode * Flanderized to hell in the second movie * Possibly fears the power of Master Roshi Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Angry Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Scientific Creations Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Antagonist Category:Regeneration Category:1990s